It's Just A Scratch
by DTKfanfic
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Mikasa is told she may never walk again. However, captain Levi thinks otherwise, and Mikasa won't give up that easily. After all, it's just a scratch.
1. Chapter 1

It's Just A Scratch: Chapter 1

Green trees towered tall above the woodland canopy, encasing a baron pathway engulfed in a light fog. The morning sun shone down, illuminating the darkness, casting away the remnants of the twilight hours. A calming silence engulfed the forest, keeping it frozen like a picture, a pristine work of art portraying perfection, a glistening utopia of tranquility.

The distant echo of horse hoofs emerged, ricocheting from tree to tree, tearing apart the picturesque paradise.

"It's all clear!" a masculine voice called out, rapturing the sunlit canopy.

The voice belonged to none other than Commander Erwin Smith of the survey corps, charging a small squadron along the fog filled pathway.

Positioned on his right hand side, Captain Levi. With a stern expression, he rode along side Erwin. A powerful aura surrounded the squad, with both Erwin and Levi at the helm it was clear the group would be a force to recon with.

Following closely behind, a small assortment of the 104th squad. The group consisted of Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert and Jean Kirstein.

Holding perfect formation, the group moved swiftly beneath the trees, clearly focusing on their destination.

"Everything seems to be going according to plan." Erwin announced, looking about the area in attempt to survey the current situation.

"I wouldn't speak too soon." Levi stated as a black flair cascaded into the distant horizon.

"An Aberrant sighting?" Armin questioned, "We've only just left the Trost district, isn't it a little early for us to be running into trouble?"

A look of dissatisfaction graced Erwin's face as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"Damn it, I was hoping it wasn't true" Erwin mumbled under his breath.

After a few moments of preparation and selection of the appropriate colour, Erwin raised his arm, firing a green flair into the western sky in order to change the direction of the larger formation.

"We're only 10 minuets in and we've had our first Aberrant sighting, remember, if anything happens regroup at the safety point as specified earlier." Erwin turned to look at the troops following in his stead, simply nodding, before turning back to the oncoming horizon.

Erwin lead his troop onward through the flourishing greenery, heading down a west bound path in hope that his fellow recon corps had clocked the signal flair.

-X-

"Reiner! Look!" A sharp voiced hollered.

Reiner turned to see Sasha, riding beside him, pointing upward toward a rocketing green beacon.

"So the formation is taking a west bound route?" Connie questioned, his eyes locked firmly on the sky.

Riding through the baron wasteland that had once enlisted the protection of wall Maria, the trio of 104th trainee class graduates traveled on horseback, positioned on the right hand side of the overall formation.

"We must have run into some sort of difficulty to the east" Reiner stated, preparing his flair gun in order to relay the message to fellow troops.

Shooting a green flair to mirror that of the previous, the troop proceeded to move westward bound.

"What's happening anyway? Why are we on this expedition?" Sasha turned to ask Reiner.

Letting out a sharp sigh Reiner looked back at the brunette in disappointment.

"Well, if you hadn't skipped the briefing to grab lunch you might have some idea" Connie laughed, jumping into the conversation with a teasing remark.

"It was worth it, since everyone was at the briefing I got a larger share!" Sasha replied, her cheeks ruptured into a deep scarlet as her mouth began to water thinking of the delicious food from the survey corps kitchen.

With a light chuckle at the girls strange obsession, Reiner proceeded to explain the mission.

"There is a conspiracy that titans are evolving and becoming smarter due to an increase in Aberrant titan attacks. We're here today to test that theory." Reiner explained.

Sasha looked toward him, eyebrows raised prompting him to continue.

"As the Aberrant titans seem to have an attachment to Eren, it is likely that they will attack the centre of our formation. Our job is to alert the centre squadron if an Aberrant appears, this will enable a change in direction to avoid any attacks. When we reach 10 miles into wall Maria territory we will retreat, this will be signified by the blue 'retreat' flair from Commander Erwin, the formation will then turn and head home." Reiner continued.

"What will this achieve?" Sasha asked, looking slightly confused by the aim of the expedition.

"Well, if there are many Aberrant sightings, the conspiracy will be proven true." Connie added, in attempt to aid Reiner in his explanation.

"And if proven true, humanity will have a greater understanding of the Titans." Reiner explained.

A warm smile graced Sasha's face as she looked to Rainer and Connie, not one word followed. They nodded amongst themselves in agreement, for humanities sake, it was clear that they would go to the ends of the earth. For that is what it means to be a member of the survey corps.

A sudden rush of black clouded the air, grabbing the attention of the trio. Three simultaneous black flairs cascaded into the sky, two from the west and a third in the east.

"Aberrants..." Reiner spoke, staring out into the distant horizon.

-X-

Continuing in their new westward route, Erwin turned to the rest of his troop.

"That's 5 miles, we have now reached the half way point." He stated, he pursed his lips in attempt to continue his statement, however, a sudden interruption stopped his thought process in it's tracks.

Three simultaneous black flairs rocketed into the sky from all directions. Shock raptured the entirety of the troop, the 104th squad members looked to Levi and Erwin for instruction. Without hesitation Erwin reached for his pocket, he then proceeded to shoot the blue 'retreat' flair into the smog filled sky.

"This has clarified the conspiracy. Our main priority is ensuring Eren's safety as we travel back to wall Rose." Levi demanded, breaking out of his previously silent persona.

"Operation 'Early Retreat' is now in action." Erwin announced.

The troop nodded in unified agreement, ready to begin.

It had been previously affirmed in the briefing, if trouble were to arise and the squad fell under threat, Mikasa and Levi would hold of any attacks while Eren was escorted out of harms way. Mikasa, with a burning desire to protect Eren and a strength like no other, proved an obvious choice to aid Levi in the defense operation.

The small squadron grinded to a halt.

"Stay safe." Mikasa whispered under her breath as Erwin, Eren, Armin and Jean proceeded to rotate, heading off in the direction in which they came. Levi and Mikasa were left, stationary in the Forrest.

"Alright. Make sure you're 3D maneuver gear is equipped correctly." Levi advised, his voice as icy as ever.

With great ease Levi stepped down from his horse, ruffling his hand swiftly through his hair in the process. He continued to adjust and prepare his maneuver gear in complete and utter silence as Mikasa clambered off her horse.

The atmosphere was strangely tense, an awkward silence lingered in the air as they proceeded to prepare their gear. Both Mikasa and Levi acted as though they were alone, neither one acknowledging the others presence.

The forest became uncomfortably quiet, a gentle breeze tickled the trees causing them to elegantly dance in the radiant sunlight. The gentle shimmer of the sun and the soft morning breeze were both welcoming and warm turning the forest into a sumptuous paradise, the pristine canopy stood calm, almost as if frozen in time. Waiting.

Mikasa stopped for a moment. Sunlight glistened across her soft face as a gentle breeze ruffled her dark hair. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath. Levi looked up from his maneuver gear, watching as Mikasa looked off into the distance, a gentle smile decorating her face.

"What are you doing?" Levi questioned, looking toward Mikasa with a bewildered expression.

"Isn't it beautiful." She turned to face him, gesturing toward the surrounding woodland. Levi raised one eyebrow before looking up to the surrounding canopy.

"Is it?" He coldly responded.

Mikasa's face morphed into confusion. Looking toward Levi, he stood with a calm stance continuing to prepare his gear. It was as though the beauty of the forest was lost on him, he seemed completely unfazed and uninterested by the sunlit canopy. Disheartened, Mikasa continued to fix up her gear.

Breaking the peaceful atmosphere Levi's head shot up, his eyes burning with a fiery passion.

"They're here." He stated.

Instantaneously, an Aberrant charged through the canopy, it's contorted face and deformed shape tore through the picturesque woodland. Faster than lightning Levi shot into the trees, within the blink of an eye he had sliced the neck of the Aberrant sending it flailing to the ground. His eyes were vicious, almost animalistic as he looked upon the creature in disgust.

Mikasa followed Levi's lead, taking down the next Aberrant with a few swift movements. The aberrant crashed down through the canopy, decapitating trees and shrubbery in the process.

All fell silent once more.

Mikasa shot an urgent glance in Levi's direction. She stood in preparation amongst the trees, waiting to be instructed on the next course of action.

Breaking the silence, an additional three Aberrants charged into the woodland clearing.

Without hesitation, Levi sprung into the air, majestically taking down two of the charging Aberrants without breaking a sweat. His expression stayed stern, nothing seemed to break through his emotionless demeanor. Mikasa stared, completely in awe of the powerful aura surrounding him.

Levi was rather mysterious, thinking about it, no one really new much about him. Mikasa couldn't help but stare as Levi hurtled between the trees with unbelievable power. His presence was almost overwhelming when in combat.

In a frantic rush, the third Aberrant charged, it's arms flailing about in an uncontrollable manner. Mikasa jumped from her position, ready to activate her 3D maneuver gear. However, she clicked the trigger, but nothing happened. The cord had become inexplicably jammed in it's holster. A sickening shock raptured Mikasa's expression as the realization hit. Hurtling forward, the rouge aberrant extended it's left arm, brutally snatching Mikasa into it's grasp.

Levi spotted the incident within his peripheral vision. His eyes widened as he surveyed the situation. Without haste, he sped into battle.

The aberrant held Mikasa, it's large hand firmly locked around her waist. It's tense grip tightened by the second as she frantically searched for an escape. The sound of metal maneuver gear being crushed and contorted masked the sickening sound of Mikasa's shattering bones. She clamped her eyes shut, a feeble attempt to withstand the intoxicating pain tearing throughout her very being. Taking deep breaths, Mikasa tried to stay calm, her mind fumbling for a rational course of action.

Like a bolt of lightning Levi sliced the titans forearm, tearing through a vital tendon the creature had no choice but to release it's grasp on Mikasa. The semi conscious girl slipped through the titans hand, only to be swiftly caught by Captain Levi. Holding Mikasa firmly to his chest Levi took the Titan down within seconds.

Silence engulfed the woodland canopy once more.

It was clear no more Aberrants were present, allowing Levi to rejoin with the luscious greenery carpeting the woodland floor. His expression appeared slightly troubled as he lay Mikasa onto a patch of grass.

"Hey, are you awake?" He asked, his voice stern yet somehow calming.

Mikasa's eyes flickered open to see the captain kneeling beside her. Her eyes widened as the realization of their current situation occurred. In a frantic panic Mikasa pushed up in attempt to sit, her face morphing in pain with each movement causing her to fall back. Within the blink of an eye Levi's arm shot behind her, supporting Mikasa as she lowered to the ground.

"Don't move, you've been badly injured." The captain stated, his eyes widening as he clocked onto Mikasa's mangled legs. Her white uniform had been stained with a dark scarlet emphasizing the severity of her injuries.

"Did we stop them?" Mikasa mumbled, clearly pained as each word past her lips.

"Yes." Levi replied bluntly, as he began to asses her leg injury's. However, that's all it took for a soft smile to grace Mikasa's weary face.

All that bothered Mikasa was Eren's safety, and knowing the Aberrants were defeated allowed her troubled mind to lay at rest.

Looking up Levi scanned the woodland surroundings in hope of spotting one of the horses. Unfortunately they were no where to be seen, they must have scarpered when the Aberrants appeared. A glimmer of hope engulfed his expression as he remembered the emergency relay point lay only a few minuets from their current location.

The safety point, chosen by Commander Erwin, was an abandoned building with a small basement. The location was proven safe and as it lay moderately close to wall Rose it was a perfect point to seek shelter in the case of a freak emergency such as this.

Tearing some cloth from his cape, Levi proceeded to wrap some of Mikasa's more serious wounds in attempt to temporarily stop the bleeding. With ease Levi lifted Mikasa into his arms, though he wasn't the tallest of men, he was surprisingly strong. Falling in and out of consciousness Mikasa found comfort in the warmth of Levi's chest against her cold body, her legs felt unusually frail as she lay limp within his grasp.

"Just stay awake a little longer." Levi kept prompting, his icy voice somehow soothing to the broken girl.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Just A Scratch: Chapter 2

A sickening scarlet continued to engulf Mikasa's body, turning her white uniform a grotesque shade of red. Keeping her eyes firmly closed, Mikasa attempted to conserve the little energy she had left.

With reassuring arms holding the weary girl in a firm embrace, Lance Corporal Levi's dark eyes scanned the oncoming horizon. His determined hues scouring every inch of their surroundings, continuously searching for the illusive relay building.

"We're almost there." Levi's soft tone spoke. A glimmer of hope dashed his expression, as a small forest opening had become visible in the near distance. The sought after building had finally made it's appearance. However, Levi's face turned cold once more. His dark eyes peered down at the mangled girl, who lay motionless in his embrace. With one glance, he knew they needed to hurry.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, a slight nod from the girl was all it took to inform Levi she was hanging on, allowing him to push forward through the thinning canopy.

Closing in before them, the crumbling remnants of a once beautiful country home. Boarded up windows and shattered glass decorated the exterior of the house, masking over the precious memories once forged before the breaching of wall Maria. Overgrown shrubbery surrounded the building, entwined within the broken path before Levi. He swiftly maneuvered himself through the wreckage, effortlessly cradling Mikasa within his grasp.

With ease, Levi discovered the secret hatch granting them access to a hidden basement, offering protection from the vast woodland.

The small basement left a lot to be desired, a musty stench clung to the walls after years of neglect and the sound of dripping water became prominent, echoing from wall to wall across the unfurnished bunker. It wasn't much, but it was safe.

Mikasa's body grew heavier by the second, with severe loss of blood her breathing had become shallow and her eyes weary. However, she wasn't going to accept death that easily, her limp body continued to fight on.

Steadily lowering his arms, Levi was able to place Mikasa on the concrete floor. With a swift movement the captain removed his cape, allowing it to flow over Mikasa's cold body. The green cape offered comfort to the broken girl as the soft material tickled her skin, rapturing her with warmth.

"I'm going to see what I can find in that box, there might be some medical supplies lying around" Levi stated, gesturing toward an old crate positioned in the corner of the room.

Levi knelt down before crate, as he opened it a layer of dust engulfed the atmosphere. It was clear the crate hadn't been touched in years. However, looking down before him, an array of bottles and various materials became apparent. Without a moment of hesitation Levi proceeded to dig through the supplies in search of anything to help with Mikasa's wounds.

"I'm sorry" The girl mumbled, her eyes remained closed as she spoke.

Confusion raptured Levi's face for a brief moment, he looked toward the girl as she lay motionless beneath his cape.  
"For what?" Levi questioned, his stern voice ever so slightly surprised by Mikasa's statement.

"I should have been more careful when fighting the Aberrants, I put both of our lives in danger, for that I'm truly sorry " Mikasa continued to explain.

Staring at the ceiling Mikasa clenched her fists, thinking through the events of the day she couldn't help feel annoyed with herself.

"It was an accident, you can't blame yourself for a technical difficulty" Levi bluntly stated before continuing to pillage supplies from the crate. His icy voice showed no compassion, however with captain Levi, this didn't come as a surprise.

Taking in a deep breath Mikasa proceeded to push herself upward to look in Levi's direction. With each movement, immense pain struck her feeble body causing her to wince in agony. Gritting her teeth she pushed forward, making sure to stabilize her position.

Hearing movement, Levi looked in Mikasa's direction. His eyes widened upon seeing her attempt to sit up.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Levi questioned, swiftly moving to her side offering his assistance.

"I can't lie here wallowing in self pity, let me help you" She stated, her stern voice quivering slightly in attempt to suppress the pain cascading throughout her body.

"You're badly injured, you need to rest" Levi demanded, meeting Mikasa's gaze. Her pained eyes flared with determinism. It was clear no matter what Levi said to the girl, she would never back down.

After confirming Mikasa was sat up comfortably, Levi proceeded to stand and return to the crate. He reached in lifting a few various items, bringing them back to where Mikasa was seated.

"I've found some rubbing alcohol and bandages, with these I'll be able to clean your wounds." Levi explained as he opened a bottle and began preparing the materials. "This should last until we get some real medical help." He added.

Mikasa nodded, watching as Levi prepared the bandages. He seemed to know what he was doing which reassured Mikasa, enabling her to relax slightly.

"Please remove your trousers." Levi requested, his face calm, as if not fazed by the request he had just presented.  
Mikasa's face morphed with confusion, she looked toward her captain with questioning eyes.

"Wh-What?" Mikasa mumbled, her cheeks rupturing into a light rose tinted glow.

"The only way I can get to your wounds is if you remove your trousers" Levi continued, looking down oblivious to Mikasa's reaction.

Taking a deep breath Mikasa maneuvered Levi's cape which had been resting across her legs. She repositioned it over her hips to cover herself slightly before slowly removing her trousers. It proved difficult to peel the blood stained material away from her damaged legs, Levi looked up to notice this and quickly moved in to aid Mikasa in her struggle.

As soon as her trousers were removed the true extent of Mikasa's injuries became apparent. Looking up simultaneously, their eyes met. No words passed between the two, their eyes said more than words ever could. Looking down, Mikasa broke away from Levi's gaze. Clenching her eye lids shut Mikasa took in a deep breath before looking to her legs once more.

"It's just a scratch" She stated, sparking Levi's curiosity. "Let's get it cleaned up and sorted." Mikasa continued, before shooting a gentle smile in Levi's direction.

Levi looked toward Mikasa, the confusion within his eyes subsided allowing his stern persona to take over once more. With a simple nod Levi got to work cleaning her wounds.

Aided with the use of rubbing alcohol, Levi moved his hands gently across Mikasa's skin, delicately attending to each wound before applying a bandage in the appropriate area.

Mikasa watched as the ice cold captain moved delicately about her bloodstained legs, his eyes focused on each individual wound, treating them with the up most patience, taking time to ensure no unnecessary pain came to the girl.

Mikasa took a moment to think, many people called Captain Levi cold, heartless, uncaring, and it was pretty clear why. However, in this brief moment a softer Levi had begun to shine through, only slightly, but something seemed different about the captain as he sat attentively treating Mikasa's injuries.

Staring across at the captain, Mikasa attempted to fathom his complex personality. Feeling a tense stare weighing down on him, Levi turned to look at the girl. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she stared in his direction.

"What are you looking at?" The captain bluntly questioned. Within seconds his icy aura had returned, sending a chill through Mikasa's body.

"It's nothing." Mikasa stated, breaking eye contact with the captain.

Levi raised one eye brow, confused by the girls odd behavior. Shrugging it off, Levi resumed his treatment of Mikasa's legs.

-X-

The sound of horse hooves pummeled the ground, growing louder and louder in pursuit of wall Rose. A heard of green capes majestically flourished across the grass covered plane, the entirety of the formation had rejoined into one large troop. Encroaching the boarder of wall Rose, a sense of relief engulfed the troop. Leading the formation, commander Erwin rode at the helm, guiding the recon corps through the gate into the safe embrace of wall Rose.

"We did it!" Sasha called, looking to Connie with an enthusiastic grin plastered across her face.

Cheers of joy and relief erupted amongst the rabble as the gate closed behind them. A sense of safety engulfed the atmosphere, the baron planes of wall Maria once again became nothing more than a distant memory.

"Did everyone make it!?" Jean called, looking about his fellow survey corps.

"I believe so. There have been no reported deaths or casualties as far as I'm aware." Armin responded, the mission had been a complete success, however Armin's face didn't seem so sure.

"That's a good thing, right?" Jean looked toward Armin with a confused expression.

Armin stayed silent for a few moments, his eyes sifting through the returning recon corps.

"The captain and Mikasa haven't returned, the mission isn't over yet." Armin stated, a look of worry simmered across Armin's face as he turned to look toward the gate.

Jeans confused expression sunk to that of concern.

"He's right." Erwin spoke, welcoming himself into the conversation, "However, they should be arriving soon if all went according to plan." Erwin added, speaking in a reassuring tone, calming the worried pair.

Time began to fly as Erwin paced the gate, waiting for the return of Lance Corporal Levi accompanied by the presence of Mikasa Ackerman. Gathered beside the Commander stood Eren, Armin and Jean, eagerly anticipating the return of their dear friend.

"Come on! We can't sit around any longer! It's been half an hour!" Eren roared, storming in front of Erwin.

Armin and Jean looked toward the commander, their pained facial expressions mirrored that of Eren's. Erwin froze for a moment, taking a few seconds to think before calling for Hanji. Erwin then proceeded to gather a small group of nearby survey corps. The group consisted of Hanji, Mike and Nanaba.

The small troop began to prepare their horses under the instruction of commander Erwin. Eren, Armin and Jean stood watching as Erwin rushed about making arrangements, excluding the trio of 104th class graduates from the recovery mission.

"What's going on? Why haven't you given us any instruction!?" Eren asked, his voice clearly flustered, growing more impatient by the second.

"You three need to stay here, we shouldn't be too long so don't worry." Erwin calmly stated, in attempt to sooth the agitated boy.

"What!? No! I'm coming with you!" Eren demanded, stepping toward the commander in a manic fashion.

Calmly taking hold of the boys shoulders Erwin looked Eren in the eye.

"Eren. It's a fact. You attract the Aberrants, we established this earlier. If you came along you would not only be putting yourself in danger, but the rest of the troop in danger. As commander I can't let that happen, please try and understand." Erwin explained, "We will do our best to find them, I promise you." Erwin added, his bold attempt to calm the boy.

Taking a deep breath, Eren nodded. He stepped back allowing Erwin's arms to fall from his shoulders. Relieved, a gentle smile graced the commanders face.

"Alright, we're heading out." Erwin stated, climbing onto his horse, "The safe house is the first place we should search." Erwin added, turning to his newly structured troop.

With a unified nod the troop prepared to head out. Taking a small cart and a few medical supplies, they waited before the gate, prepared for it to open once more. Eren, Armin and Jean stood watching, longing to ride along side the troop in search of their friend. Jean placed a comforting hand on Erens right shoulder, watching as the troop began to ride out.

"Have a little faith Eren." Hanji called, as the troop set off into the abandoned wasteland known as wall Maria.  
With a simple nod, Eren let the troop go. As much as he wanted to be searching for Mikasa himself, he knew for everyone's sake it would be best for him to stay. The only thing he could do now, was wait.

-X-

Small cracks within the ceiling permitted a little light into the cramped basement, giving Levi just enough light to see when tending to Mikasa's wounds. However, this light was fading fast, a clear implication night would soon be upon the unfortunate pair.

With a content sigh Levi sat back, looking over his hard work with admiration. Bandages embraced Mikasa's broken legs, protecting the wounds from any dirt or infection.

"All done." Levi stated, tidying away the remaining bandages and rubbing alcohol.

Mikasa looked down at her legs, the blood had been cleansed and the wounds were no longer visible. A smile graced her face as she looked up to her captain.

"Thank you." She smiled, still achey the girl leant back allowing her body to lie once again on the concrete floor. Levi's cape rested across Mikasa's waist. The bloodstained cloak gave comfort to the girl as she lay staring at the unsteady ceiling. Mikasa's expression then faded into a concerned stare. Caught up in her thoughts a restless aura surrounded the girl.

After returning the medical supplies to their original place, Levi returned to his position beside Mikasa, noticing her worried expression.

"I'm sure Eren's safe." Levi bluntly stated.

Breaking away from her troublesome thoughts Mikasa looked up to her captain as he sat beside her, staring at the blank wall.

"How did you know?" She questioned, shocked by his response to the question she hadn't yet asked.

"How do I know what?" He responded, his voice as hard as stone. Refusing to make eye contact, he continued to stare at the crumbling wall.

"How did you know that I was thinking about Eren?" Mikasa continued, looking toward Levi eagerly awaiting his response.

"He's all you seem to care about, it was obvious he was the sole concern of your worries." Levi explained.

Mikasa froze, looking at her captain as he sat motionless, staring at the same spot on the wall.

"Is that such a bad thing?" She questioned.

"I don't understand, how you can attach yourself to someone, especially in this line of work." His icy voice continued to explain, each word stung Mikasa more than the last.

"Eren is like family to me, we've been through so much together. I'd happily give my life to ensure his safety." Mikasa argued, passion beginning to spark within her.

"That's stupid." Levi coldly stated, still refusing to make eye contact.

"You don't understand! You don't understand anything." Mikasa snapped as her voice began to tremble. Taking a deep breath in attempt to regain composure, her dark eyes began to well with tears.

Turning to face the girl, Levi's expression hardened.

"Emotions are pointless. They hold you back and stop you from achieving your full potential. If you sever yourself from all emotional ties, life becomes a lot easier." Levi continued to explain, his face blank and voice stern.

Mikasa's eyes grew wide. With water filled hues Mikasa looked up at Levi, a mixture of fear, anger and sadness exploding from within, leaving her outer body paralyzed to the core.

"It's true..." She mumbled, frozen in place.

Levi looked down upon her, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"I didn't want to believe it, but it seems It's true what people say..." Mikasa voice became more aggressive as each word passed her lips.

"You are heartless" She yelled.

Mikasa froze. Her face morphed into a picture of regret as she looked to her captain, who seemed unfazed by the comment.

A sudden eruption of sound cascaded through the room. The basement door shot open causing the pair to divert their attention. Levi instinctively took on a defensive stance.

"Levi!?" A familiar voice called, causing Levi to drop his confrontational position.

The voice belonged to none other than commander Erwin, as he emerged into the dark basement followed by Hanji, Mike and Nanaba.

"Thank god we found you!" Hanji called looking at the worn out pair.

Levi simply nodded in recognition of Hanjis statement.

Erwin took control, upon noticing Mikasa's injuries he instructed the troop on their next course of action. Mike collected Mikasa within his arms as Hanji prepared the cart for Mikasa to lay in. Everyone vacated the basement, all except one. Levi.

Taking a moment, the captain stared at the blank wall, his face as cold as ever.

"Heartless?" He mumbled beneath his breath.

"Levi!?" Erwin called, signaling it was time to depart.

Composing himself, Levi returned to the troop. Climbing upon one of the horses, Levi positioned himself beside Erwin. Hanji, Mike and Nanaba rode in the cart with Mikasa, allowing them to take a look at her injuries. Hanji spent a while looking over them as they rode back toward wall Rose. She evaluated, and then reevaluated her hypothesis, praying it wouldn't be true. Finally she settled on the outcome. Preparing Mikasa, Hanji found the courage to explain her current situation.

"After looking at your injuries, I'm afraid to say the probability of you walking again comes close to none." Hanji spoke, not wanting to believe the words as they departed her mouth.

Mikasa froze, her eyes meeting Hanjis. Looking down at her legs Mikasa begun to shake her head.

"No, that can't be right, check again, you must be mistaken!" Mikasa stated, her voice quivering.

Hanji sat back, her face a picture of sadness. Taking a deep breath Hanji continued.

"I'm so sorry, I'm afraid it's true." Hanji stated.

Mikasa's face hardened, a simmering passion burnt away. She wasn't going to accept this fate, not without a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Just A Scratch: Chapter 3

Shimmering orange clouds decorated the sky. Traveling at top speed, the twilight hours encroached fast upon the small troop as they pushed on, charging though the abandoned land amidst Wall Maria. Staring up at the star crossed sky, Mikasa lay lost for words. The dark orbs positioned on her fragile face danced in awe of the infinite galaxies draped overhead.

Hanji, Mike and Nanaba surrounded Mikasa in the wooden carriage, accompanying the girl in silence as her weary mind lay restless, in pursuit of an answer to her new found predicament. Riding ahead of the carriage, Erwin and Levi lead the troop, oblivious the dire realization formulating in the carriage behind them.

"Are you alright?" Hanji questioned, shattering the tense silence.

Mikasa lay motionless, continuing to stare at the emerging stars decorating the twilight sky, her mind clearly focused else where. With no response to her question, Hanji looked to Mike for assistance. Not knowing how to react, the remainder of the journey flew by, saturated in silence.

Soon arriving at the gate, the small troop were once again reunited with the protection offered by Wall Rose. Oblivious to their return, Mikasa continued to stare into the everlasting atmosphere. A handful of specially trained medical personnel sought to her injuries, promptly rushing her off to a nearby infirmary. Hanji climbed out of the carriage, watching as Mikasa disappeared amongst a sea of assistance. Shaking her head in disbelief, Hanji looked to the ground.

"Is something wrong?" Erwin inquired, climbing down from his horse.

The bespectacled troop leader shot a stern glance toward Erwin, her face embedded with disbelief. Clearing her throat, the brunette coughed, hesitant to speak.

Upon noticing the return of the small squad; Eren, Armin and Jean shot toward the troop, anxious to uncover the whereabouts of their beloved friend.

"I have examined Mikasa's wounds." Hanji begun, her voice tense piquing the interest of nearby Lance corporal Levi who had been tending to his horse.

"It doesn't look good." Hanji continued to explain.

An eerie silence lingered in the air, plummeting the tense atmosphere into a certain unease. Desperate to know the truth, Eren grew more impatient by the second. His body becoming restless, tired of waiting.

"Well!?" Eren blurted, prompting Hanji to continue. His eyes purging her soul with sheer desperation.

"Mikasa has sustained severe leg and spinal injuries. I hate to say it, but it's unlikely that she will be able to walk again." Mike cut in, taking over as he climbed from the carriage with Nanaba.

Silence fell once more upon the small cluster. Each face frozen in discontent, stained with disbelief at the unfathomable news. Eren looked down, his pained aqua hues clouded with regret. Armin and Jean stood mirroring Eren's distraught expression, equally as taken back by the news.

Lost for words, Levi shot a glance toward the group. The captains emotionless expression and callous demeanor dissolved for a brief moment, allowing the slightest spurt of human emotion to pass through his robotic facade. Regaining composure, the captain submitted once more to his icy demeanor.

"No...No! that can't be right." Eren mumbled, with clenched fists the boy began to simmer with anger. Seething with rage, he battled his inner demons, his desperate attempt to hang onto the little composure he had left.

"Where is she!? I need to see her!" Eren roared, spurring off toward the infirmary.

Stepping before the agitated soldier, the commander proceed to block Eren's route.

"She's currently being treated, you can't disrupt the doctors." Erwin explained, his mellow tone offering comfort to those around him.

Looking down, Eren stared at the cobble beneath his feet. Scrunching his fists tighter, a sense of disappointment engulfed the boy. The reality of the situation wavered, struggling to settle in his mind.

"If only I was there, this would never of happened if I was protecting her." Eren mumbled, his voice strangely calm.

"She's practically family too me, the only family I have left. My mothers dead, My father left without a word of warning and Mikasa. Mikasa is laying in some infirmary bed facing the possibility she may never walk again. I should have been there, I almost let her slip away. She could have died out there, and I did nothing." Eren stated, his voice cold.

With empty eyes, the boy continued to stare at the ground. No emotion seemed present upon his blank face. Any sign of anger or despair alike appeared nothing more than a fleeting memory. Eren's true strength begun to cascade through, masquerading the feeble emotions now put to rest within his soul. The boy clenched his fists once more, however this time with optimism.

"I won't let that happen again. But for now, enough wallowing in self pity. We need to be strong, for Mikasa's sake." He stated, a fresh flame beginning to reignite amidst his hues.

Levi's dark eyes widened. Looking toward Eren, the captain stood speechless.

A gentle smile decorated Erwin's expression, looking to his subordinates, Erwin proceeded to declare the next course of action.

"Alright. We can't sit about here all day!" Erwin proclaimed. "Mike and Nanaba, head back to headquarters. No doubt we will have a report to write following today's events." Erwin instructed.

"Yes sir!" Nodding in agreement Mike and Nanaba proceeded to saddle up, promptly heading off under the commanders instruction.

"Jean! I would like you to inform the rest of the 104th survey corps on Mikasa's current situation, I'm sure they are all anxiously waiting for the news." Erwin commanded.

"Yes sir!" Jean repeated, nodding toward Eren and Armin before hurrying off to complete his mission.

Erwin pursed his lips in attempt to continue his instruction, only to be interrupted by a short man making his presence apparent amongst the group. From his attire, it was clear the man worked in the medical profession.

"I've come to inform you that Mikasa is stable and ready for visitors." The man proclaimed, his face stern.

Erwin looked toward Eren and Armin. Without the use of a single word, they knew what they must do. Nodding toward the commander, Eren and Armin headed off with the doctor toward the local infirmary. Pushing through the surrounding townsfolk, another mysterious man emerged.

"Commander Erwin! Commander Erwin!" A voice called from behind the group.

A member of the local Garrison approached the commander, seemingly anxious in his behavior.

"What is it?" Erwin inquired, concerned by the distressed demeanor of the man before him.

"We've just captured a Titan. But a Titan like you'd never imagine! Oh man! You've gotta see this!" The man exclaimed, his voice seasoned with astonishment.

Sharing a brief glance; Erwin, Levi and Hanji nodded in a agreement, hurrying off to the location where this mysterious Titan resided, held captive by the Garrison.

-X-

Positioned amidst the town stood the small infirmary, it's warm aura inviting to anyone in need of help or assistance. Before the infirmary lay a bustling street, swarming with medical professionals and towns folk happily going about their day to day business. Grand oak doors welcomed Eren and Armin as they proceeded into the busy building, each step brought them closer to Mikasa, this thought alone spurred the pair on, urging them to promptly follow the doctor in pursuit of their dear friend.

"Right this way." The doctor gestured, leading Eren and Armin down a diverging corridor.

Arriving before a small oak door, the doctor grinded to a halt. The unexpected stop surprised Eren and Amrin whom followed closely his stead, stopping them firmly in their tracks.

"She's persistent." The doctor stated, facing away from the confused pair.

Looking toward Armin, Eren raised a singular eyebrow. Confused as to what the man meant by this statement. With furrowed brows the pair looked on, eagerly awaiting an explanation.

"She's denying her condition, pushing it to the back of her mind and acting as though nothing's wrong. The truth of the matter is that she will never stand again, never mind walk. It seems she's in denial, but I'm afraid to say she will have to face the harsh reality sooner or later." With a stern tone, the man turned to face the pair.

Taking a small step to the left the doctor extended his arm, gesturing to the door beside him, a clear invitation for Eren and Armin to enter the room first. Taking a deep breath the blue eyed brunette stepped forward, eager to be reunited with his dear friend.

With a swift push, Eren and Armin entered the room. Stumbling through the doorway with haste, their eyes fell upon the tragic sight positioned ahead. Shock raptured the pair, their eyes widened, clearly taken back by the image presented before them. Their once powerful friend lay motionless, battered and bruised, her body concealed within fine white sheets. Pale and weak, her frail limbs caressed in fresh bandages, her eyes worn and fragile. Like a porcelain doll resting on a shelf, it seemed as though the slightest nudge could shatter her fragile being into a million tiny pieces.

"Mikasa..." Eren whispered, his voice taken back in disbelief.

Glancing over to the familiar voice beside her, Mikasa smiled. Her pale face flushed with an array of emotion.

"Eren! Armin!" Her soft voice called, clearly strained upon speaking.

Gritting her teeth the girl pushed upward, allowing herself to sit upright much to the pairs amazement. There was no doubt about it, this was the same Mikasa. Though her body had been battered and bruised, it was clear that her unparalleled determinism thrived, proving stronger than ever.

"I'm so happy you're both safe!" She added, tears of relief beginning to form amidst her dark hues.

Without a moment of hesitation both Eren and Armin hurried toward the girl embracing her within a group hug. A sudden whirlwind of emotion engulfed the room as their make shift family had been reunited once more.

Looking down Eren was able to get a closer look at Mikasa's contorted legs. The true extent of her accident finally became apparent to the blue eyed boy.

"Does it hurt?" Eren questioned, unable to ignore the elephant in the room.

Turning to look down at her wounds, Mikasa ran a singular hand across her bandages. She appeared somewhat calm despite the trauma she had faced.

"A little I guess, but it's nothing to worry about." Mikasa replied, looking back to meet Eren's gaze.

"What happens now?" Armin questioned, falling back to sit on a chair beside the bed.

"What do you mean?" Mikasa responded, curious as to what a Armin meant by this.

Armin looked up to the confused pair, clearly not wanting to envisage the dull future ahead of Mikasa and her defective limbs.

"What is our next step? As much as we wish it wasn't the case, It would be impossible for Mikasa to continue working with the survey corps if she can't stand, never mind walk." Armin explained, clearly hesitant as each word slipped from his lips.

Eren froze, he stood motionless with wide aqua eyes. His brows furrowed, causing his face to morph and contort in disbelief. It was as though the realization had just hit him, like a cascading river breaking through a concrete damn.

"It's fine. I'll be walking again in no time." Mikasa stated, seemingly unfazed by the situation.

Eren and Armin shared a fleeting glance before turning to the girl, their expressions embedded with confusion.

"But the doctors said..." Eren began, his eyes consoling the girl before him, clearly weighted down with denial.

"The doctors can say whatever they like. I can't waste my life sat in this infirmary bed." Mikasa interrupted. Emotion began to flare throughout her feeble body.

"I need to fight. It's my job to protect you Eren, and that's what I will do. No matter what, I will walk again." Mikasa persisted. Her aura burnt bright, a clear sense of determinism roared from within her.

Interrupting the conversation, a gentle knock graced the wooden door. Silence fell upon the room as the trio turned toward the sound. Creaking open, the door revealed a silhouette, stepping forward the figure became clear. Captain Levi.

Upon meeting Levi's gaze, Mikasa fell silent. His harsh eyes raptured her, forcing her to look away instantaneously.

Heartless.

The recollection of their previous conversation weighted down on Mikasa. A staggering sense of guilt swallowed the girl whole as regret boiled beneath her dark hues. Mikasa couldn't even begin to comprehend what the captain thought of her. He had aided her so much, saving her and then proceeding to treat her wounds. He did it all, and for what? To have it thrown back in his face.

Unable to make eye contact, Mikasa stared down toward her wounds evading the gaze of the stone cold captain.

"Eren, I need you to come with me for a moment." Levi announced, ignoring Mikasa's presence.

"What for?" Eren inquired, looking toward his captain waiting for a response.

"I'll explain on the way." Levi stated, gesturing toward the door for Eren to follow.

Nodding, Eren took a few steps forward, walking toward Levi before turning to face his friends. The boy shot a reassuring glance toward Mikasa, smiling before continuing to speak.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Eren stated before exiting the room, passing Levi who stood before the doorway.

Levi turned his back on Mikasa and Armin, preparing to leave in Eren's stead.

"I'm sorry." A soft voice called from across the room causing the captain to stop in his tracks.

Mikasa couldn't let this opportunity pass, all she could offer the captain was a simple sorry, but at least it was something.

Silence lingered between the pair. Armin sat amidst the tense atmosphere with a look of confusion. Not wanting to intrude, the blonde sat back in his chair, allowing the pair before him to deal with their problem.

With no response, Levi stood with his back to the frail girl. Mikasa continued to speak once more.

"I shouldn't have said those things. You were simply putting your point across and I am in no position to cast judgment on you. If there's anything I can do to make up for what I've done, ill do it. I promise you, I'll do it." The girl explained, her voice stern as she persisted.

"Walk again." Levi stated, his tone hard.

Mikasa looked up toward her captain, a look of shock inhabiting her expression.

"To atone for your disrespect, walk again. Show me that you have what it takes. That your petty emotional attachment to Eren and feisty determinism can be enough to get you back on your feet. If you want to do something, show me what you're really made of." The captain commanded, not once turning to face Mikasa. Without a moments hesitation, Levi continued to exit the room closing the door firmly behind him.

Armin looked toward Mikasa, his face a picture of shock, confused by the situation unfolding before him. Looking closer, Armin sensed a strong aura. A burning desire radiated from the girl as her face morphed into a picture of determinism.

"Yes sir." Mikasa whispered beneath her breath.

Lost in thought, Mikasa locked her eyes on wall. It was clear a flame of passion had been reignited within her soul. There was no doubt about it. Mikasa had a goal and she would achieve it one way or another.

-X-

The bustling path urged Levi and Eren forward as they traveled toward their destination. Townsfolk hurried by as the pair weaved through the evening rush hour. Night fell quickly across the land as the streets grew quieter by the minute. Wall Rose stood tall, watching over the sleepy village, a glorious masterpiece drenched in moonlight.

"Where are we going?" Eren questioned, waking beside Levi along the cobbled streets.

"You'll find out soon enough." The captain bluntly responded.

Eren looked to the captain, something wasn't quite right. The Captain seemed somewhat distant, looking off into the dimly lit distance. Though Levi often appeared emotionless, something was different. Eren couldn't help pick up on a sense of uncertainty radiating from the icy captain before him.

"Thank you." Eren calmly prompted.

Continuing to walk, Levi turned to look at the blue eyed boy beside him.

"For what?" Levi questioned.

"For helping Mikasa on the mission, if it wasn't for you she might not have made it home." Eren smiled, waiting for some sort of response from the captain.

Turning away from Eren, Levi looked forward.

"It's part of the job. Don't be thinking I have any other reason for helping her. She was under my command, therefore it was my duty to help her." An icy tone glazed each word as it left Levi's mouth.

Something was clearly on the captains mind.

Silence followed as the pair continued on their journey. Soon enough, the duo arrived at a peculiar building. A member of the garrison stood waiting by the entrance, clearly anticipating their arrival.

"Hanji's waiting for you in the testing area." The man groaned, watching as Eren and Levi encroached further.

Nodding toward the man, Levi continued forward into the building. Eren hurried in his stead, eager to find out what was going on. Levi lead the confused brunette along a thin corridor and out into a large testing facility, only to be greeted by Hanjis glowing expression.

"Eren! Check this out!" Hanji blurted, flailing her arms upward in ecstasy.

Looking over toward the large testing pen, the boys eyes widened in disbelief. Standing before him, bound by an array of ropes and restrains, a Titan. However this Titan was unlike the rest. It possessed two heads.

"Isn't it beautiful!?" The blushing troop leader chirped.

Hanji proceeded to clasp her hands together, engulfed within some form or erotic excitement. Eren looked upon Hanji, slightly unnerved by her strange behavior. Looking about the room, everyone else seemed unfazed by Hanjis peculiar antics.

"It's unlike anything I've ever examined before! How beautiful!" Hanji exclaimed.

"More like revolting." Levi muttered from the sidelines, receiving a horrified glare from Hanji in the process.

Composing herself, Hanji walked toward Eren who stood motionless, staring at the deformed Titan bound before him.

"Eren. We have been running some tests and it appears that this Titan has been experimented on." Hanji began, oppressing her excitement over the obscure creature.

Waiting for Hanji to continue, Eren grew anxious.

"It appears our hypothesis that Titans are evolving is true. However, it seems that the evolution is not a natural process. We now have reason to believe that the titans are evolving due to human experimentation." Hanji explained, her expression turning sour.

The room fell silent. Stepping forward Levi began to speak, shattering the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Someone is behind this Eren, and we need to put a stop to it. We can't allow titans to continue evolving. For humanities sake."


	4. Chapter 4

It's Just A Scratch: Chapter 4

A light golden daze traced the horizon, reaching outward bound across the morning sky. Each new glimmer of sunlight acted as a signal to humanity, granting them with the precious knowledge that a new dawn had graced their world.

A tumbling breeze swept across the newly awoken village, promptly casting away the dusk twilight air. Each elegant gust swept the cobbled streets, rhythmically dancing about the fresh flowers inhabiting the town. White tulips flourished, their ice white beauty decorating each window ledge of the the local infirmary. Drenched in their newly found sunlight, the pale petals collected their morning nourishment. Their pristine leaves grateful for the gift of life upon which they had been blessed.

Light began to filter through the small infirmary window, bringing with it a refreshing glimmer of hope. Gentle streams of sunlight ticked the nose of Armin who appeared resting upon a small wooden chair, bound by his unconscious state to a world of dreamlike escapism.

Yawning lightly, Armins aquatic blue orbs flickered open to the greet the new day. The radiant glow encroaching from the window tickled the boys sun kissed face, forcing him to re-adjusted his blurred morning vision. Sitting upward Armin turned to face Mikasa, his tired eyes expecting to find her resting, tucked away within a warm cacoon of blankets. However, that wasn't the case.

Sat upright with a stern expression, Mikasa stared longingly into the distance. Her pupils urging the door to open as her body sat still, raptured within a sense of helplessness. Each second became more strenuous than the last as Mikasa's mind clawed at the wooden walls, unable to bare another moment of isolation.

"How are you feeling?" The blonde questioned, before proceeding to elongate his arms outward in a large stretching motion.

"I should be with Eren." Mikasa stated, her voice taking on an icy edge.

Falling silent, Armin appeared taken back by Mikasa's statement. Though she had been through such a traumatic ordeal, the dark eyed girl fought on, her mind clearly in pursuit of Eren's safety. Climbing up from his comfortable position, Armin stood beside Mikasa placing his left palm on her shoulder. A gentle glimmer of comfort graced the boys expression, offering reassurance to the distressed girl.

A light knock swept the solid oak door alerting all those in the room. Mikasa's gaze shot toward the noise, desperate to see if Eren had returned.

"Eren!?" She called, wide eyes welcoming the illusive guest into the room.

With an unnerving creak the wooden door opened uncovering the visitor. They stepped forward promptly welcoming their presence into Mikasa's field of vision. Making his way forward into the room, Commander Erwin stood before the pair.

Slumping her heightened shoulders, Mikasa's anxious expression quickly dissolved swiftly fading to look of dissatisfaction. Gently closing her dusk hues, Mikasa let out sigh.

"Did you sleep well?" Erwin proceeded to inquire, smiling toward the girl.

With a brief nod Mikasa answered the question before diverting her gaze toward the window. Looking toward the girl, Armin shook his head. The blonde boy was fully aware that Mikasa hadn't caught a glimpse of sleep. Picking up on this, Erwin proceeded to speak.

"Eren's fine, you don't need to worry." Erwin calmly explained, grasping Mikasa's attention once more.

It was clear that the Commander had deciphered the situation. Proceeding to swiftly move in, putting Mikasa's distressed mind at ease.

"In fact, I saw him just a moment ago. He should be here soon." Erwin continued, watching as a light smile graced the girls weary expression.

The tense atmosphere subsided, making way for a more peaceful environment. Though Mikasa appeared content with the knowledge of Eren's safety, it was clear something still bothered her. The weight pressing down upon her had been lifted. However, only slightly.

"Now that we've cleared that up, shall we discuss your next step?" Erwin prompted, hesitantly taking on a stern tone.

Sharing a brief glance, a sense of uncertainty simmered amidst the room as Mikasa and Armin looked toward the Commander. Both pairs of eyes anticipating Erwin's next move. An eerie silence lingered briefly before Erwin cleared his throat in preparation to speak once more.

"I'm afraid to say, in your current state there is no way you can continue working on under the Survey Corps." Erwin began, his voice seemingly reluctant to speak. "I'm sorry, but I will have to discontinue your position effective immediately."

Armin looked toward Mikasa, his blue gems wide with anguish awaiting her response.

Her pale face appeared tense, it was as though she had already anticipated this dire reality. However, amidst her mangled legs and frail appearance, a passion burnt away fiercely beneath the surface.

"I'm sorry, I cannot accept that." Mikasa stated, her voice cold.

Taking a deep breath, Erwin closed his eyes briefly before intercepting the girls gaze.

"This is not an offer. It's an order." He persisted, a sense of doubt seasoning each word.

It was clear Erwin didn't want this, nobody wanted this. However, with Mikasa laying motionless before him, it was the only option.

Left speechless, the girl peered up toward the commander. Furrowing her brows, a sense of dismay graced her delicate expression. Scrunching the pristine white bed sheets amidst her grip, the girl hardened her gaze.

"I will walk again." The girl demanded, determinism thriving amidst each word. "I will never abandon the Scouting Legion"

"I know it's difficult to accept, but you have to face reality. Even if you put your best efforts into rehabilitating your legs, it would take years. Plus, after hours of training and strenuous work, there is no guarantee that you would walk again. I hate to say it, I truly do, but there are no other options." Erwin persisted.

Mikasa tensed her grip, clutching once again to her bedding. Each word as it left Erwin's mouth acted as a knife twisting in her side. Her quivering eyes lay victim to an emotional confrontation, fighting against a flood of tears attempting to pass her masquerade of solitude.

"Mikasa..." Armin spoke, his voice tentative in the situation.

A tense silence followed, it was as though no one dared speak. With her eyes locked on the ground, Mikasa processed the situation. Armin looked upon his childhood friend as she began to tremble before him. Shaking his head lightly in disbelief, Armin turned to the commander.

"Surely there is something we can do!?" He begged, desperately searching for an answer.

"I'm sorry." Erwin replied, evading Armin's pleading hues.

Intruding upon the tense conversation, the oak door opened. With a gentle push, the door let out a light creak gasping the attention of all those in the room.

Levi emerged from the doorway, his eyes analysing the quiet room before him as Eren followed cautiously in his stead. The pair had unintentionally interrupted the minefield of emotion, looking upon their fellow survey corps oblivious as to why an eerie silence lingered throughout the room.

"What's going on?" Levi enquired, callously shattering the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Levi looked about the room, each person before him seemingly distressed, evading eye contact at every given moment. Eren looked toward the captain, equally as confused by the situation.

"We were just discussing Mikasa's future." Erwin replied, turning to face the concerned pair.

Piquing Levi's interest, the captain raised an eyebrow. His cold stare pressing Erwin to continue. Looking toward his subordinate, Erwin pursed his lips in attempt to speak once more.

"I've been decommissioned. I'm no longer fit to work under the Scouting Legion" Mikasa interrupted, her voice cold.

All eyes shot toward the girl. Peering forward with a stern expression, Levi looked on. Not one trace of emotion appeared present upon his expression.

"What!?" Eren exclaimed, clearly taken back by the news.

"I know I'll be able to walk again. I promise you, I'll do it." Mikasa continued as a raging passion simmered amidst her twilight hues. "Please believe in me."

"I'd love to believe you, but I simply cannot. I'm sorry." Erwin persisted, emphasising his point as the room fell into a silent state once more.

"I believe you." A stern voice ruptured the silence.

All eyes turned to the source of the voice, Lance Corporal Levi.

Standing beside Eren, Levi rested again the dark oak wall. His blank expression made him appear uninterested, however this wasn't the case.

"I believe you have what it takes to walk again." Levi repeated.

Composing herself, Mikasa hardened her expression. Determinism thriving amidst her hues, she stared back toward Levi.

"Levi, you know there's nothing we can do." Erwin intruded, his attempt to make the head strong captain see sense. "We don't have the time or people to aid her."

"Leave it to me. I'll train her." Levi persisted.

Falling silent, the commander met Levi's icy gaze. Not one word passed between the pair, it was as though they fully understood each other from one brief glance. Levi aimed to achieve impossible, all Erwin could do now was trust the judgment of his subordinate.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Erwin inquired.

With a simple nod, Levi answered the commanders question.

"Fine. You have my permission. However, only on the condition that if doesn't affect your work as captain." Erwin explained, shooting a stern glance toward the Lance corporal.

"Is that ok for you?" The commander questioned turning to face Mikasa.

A look of shock raptured her expression. With wide eyes Mikasa nodded, promptly accepting the offer.

Though it appeared everyone had given up hope, Levi fought her corner. Not even Eren jumped in whole heartedly to Mikasa's aid. When her future lay shrouded in darkness, the most unsuspecting person offered a helping hand. Though that hand may have be cold and seemingly heartless, it radiated an inexplicable warmth. A little light in the dark simmering away as proof. Proof that there is a person behind those icy hues of his. No matter how much Levi fights it, denies it, ignores it. He is human, and always has been.

A light smile graced Mikasa's pale face as she looked toward her captain. It was clear that a weight had been lifted from her broken body.

"We begin at dawn." Levi informed, swiftly evading eye contact the captain turned to the door.

"Tomorrow?! Are you crazy?" Armin shrieked, dumbfound by Levi's proposal.

"You're right." Mikasa concluded. "Tomorrow is too late."

"That's not what I meant!" Armin blurted, clearly struggling to comprehend what the pair were thinking.

"Then we begin today, I shall return at noon." Levi confirmed, before proceeding to leave the room.

Without a moments hesitation, Erwin proceeded to follow Levi through the door way. Mikasa watched as the pair spurred off, leaving the trio to their own devices once again. Stood motionless in disbelief Armin and Eren shared a brief glance, both utterly confused by the situation.

The morning rolled on amidst the town. Sunlight beamed down, illuminating the cobbled streets as Erwin and Levi exited the infirmary. The light blue sky welcomed their presence as they continued on into the town. Walking side by side, the pair manoeuvred across the bustling village in silence. Erwin's expression appeared cold, dashed with doubt. If Erwin wanted to he could have easily denied Levi's proposal, but something inside the commander grew curious as to what Levi planned for the partially paralysed girl.

"I do admit, it is impressive." Erwin stated, bluntly breaking through the unwelcoming silence.

"What do you mean?" Levi inquired.

"Mikasa. Her will to fight on is truly remarkable." Erwin looked forward, his eyes dancing across the bustling village before him.

Levi's expression remained seemingly bored, as if not interested by the conversation offered by commander Erwin. However, he continued to speak, much to Erwin's surprise.

"It's her will to protect Eren that pushes her forward. It intrigues me." Levi stated, piquing the commanders curiosity.

"How so?" Erwin inquired.

"In my opinion, personal emotions prevent rational choice and lock away a persons true potential within combat. But for the first time, my theory has been disproved. Mikasa has shown that when overtaken by her will to protect Eren, she doesn't fall. She fights." Levi explained.

"I knew something was troubling you." The commander sighed, looking toward Levi who remained lost in thought beside him.

Shaking himself from his confused daze, Levi looked up to face Erwin.

"Anyway, that is irrelevant for now. Have you spoken to Hanji about the Titan?" Levi questioned.

"Yes. There's no doubt that the titans have been evolving due to human experimentation. We need to find the person responsible, for humanities sake. " Erwin explained, his voice turning cold.

Nodding, Levi's eyes turned icy once more as the pair proceeded on further into the town.

-X-

Looking down upon the hustle and bustle, the mid day sun illuminated the summer sky. Laughter echoed throughout the town as children danced about the cobbled roads, playing soldiers oblivious to the true toils of the adult world surrounding them. Watching as people hurried about their day to day business, a lone silhouette traveled amidst the civilians, infirmary bound.

Dark hues stayed locked ahead as Levi grew closer to the infirmary. A gentle breeze tickled his face, ruffling his black hair in the process. Looking ahead, the sharp glimmer of pristine white petals dashed Levi's field of vision, alerting the captain to his current location. The infirmary stood proudly ahead, it's warm aura welcoming all those in need of assistance.

Within a few moments, Levi arrived before Mikasa's door. Knocking gently, the captain pushed forward into the room. Not anticipating what he'd see upon entering.

Before the dark eyed captain, Mikasa sat upon the edge of her infirmary bed. Being alone in the room, her expression lay deep in concentration. Surprising the captain, Mikasa had already taken the liberty of changing into her gear, hookshot straps and all. Oblivious to Levi's presence, Mikasa fumbled about her legs in attempted to finish off connecting the various straps. With her immobility this proved challenging.

"What are you doing?" Levi uttered, confused as to what Mikasa was trying to achieve.

"If I can't even dress myself properly, how can I even think of walking?" Mikasa mumbled, looking up to meet Levi's gaze.

Sighing, the captain leant against the doorframe, watching as Mikasa continued to struggle. Her eyes burning with infuriated passion as the straps disobeyed each command, disconnecting and unraveling amidst her tired hands.

Bored of waiting, the captain rolled his midnight eyes. Without hesitation he proceeded to walk toward the girl, kneeling down before the white bedding.

"What are you doing!?" Mikasa shrieked as the captain intercepted her grip, taking the straps into his own hands.

"It's ok to ask for help sometimes you know." Levi bluntly stated, finishing off each attachment with ease.

As Levi's hands gracefully moved about her legs, Mikasa looked down upon the captain kneeling before her. His tired eyes working away to help her once again, that's all he ever seemed to do at the moment. Each touch to her fragile leg appeared delicate, it was clear he had taken extra precaution to avoid any more unnecessary pain. With his face deep in concentration, Mikasa was able to study him further. It was unbelievable to imagine that the same man kneeling tentatively before her, was the Titan killing machine deemed 'humanities strongest soldier'.

"What are you looking at?" Levi muttered, looking up to catch Mikasa's gaze.

"I was just thinking. Why did you decide to rehabilitate me?" The girl pondered, awaiting a valid response.

Looking down, Levi picked up where he left off. The captain continued to work on her hookshot, it was as though he had disregarded the question.

"You're a valuable soldier." He muttered, his cold voice piquing Mikasa's curiosity.

It was as though a sense of uncertainly lingered within his tone, this was seemingly out of character for Levi. Pushing this sense of doubt to the back of her mind, Mikasa stayed silent.

Tightening the final strap, Levi had finished preparing Mikasa. Standing up, Levi proceeded to brush himself down from the dusty ground.

"Is that tight enough?" He questioned, gesturing toward the hookshot straps embracing her legs.

"I don't know." Mikasa responded, looking toward the straps with an icy glare. "I can't feel them."

Levi's dark hues widened as the realisation dawned upon him. Mikasa had lost all sense of feeling within both of her legs. She'd been left with such a hopeless future, yet her fighting spirit simmered away deep within.

"Are you ready to begin?" Levi questioned.

Looking up Mikasa nodded, eager to get back on her legs as soon as possible.

"We need to make our way to the training department, it's near the survey corp base within this village." Levi informed. "We have made arrangements for a wooden wheelchair to transport you place to place until you have strengthened your legs. However, as it's been requested on such short notice it won't be available until tomorrow."

"So how are we getting there today?" Mikasa questioned, looking about the room for some form of transportation mechanism.

Without so much as one word, Levi stepped forward swiftly scooping Mikasa into his embrace. Levi lifted Mikasa with ease, one arm firmly beneath her knees and the other supporting her back. Falling into his grasp, Mikasa couldn't help tumble into his firm chest. His warmth strangely enticing to the unsuspecting girl.

Swiftly exiting the room, Levi carried Mikasa from the infirmary. The captains stern expression hovered a mere few inches from the girls face. His light breath tickled her pale skin, dancing across her forehead. The sudden flux of intensity stiffened Mikasa, forcing her expression to turn ridged. A crimson tint engulfed her face as a rush of heat surged beneath her skin. Without a second to think, Mikasa promptly shot her head down in attempt to evade Levi's gaze. Her heart began to pound in an inexplicable fashion. Shooting open, her eyes grew wide as she struggled to comprehend the emotions rampaging within her.

Quickly composing herself Mikasa lay still, saturated in confusion. Peering down to check on the tense girl, Levi raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Levi questioned.

"Nothing." Mikasa mumbled, shaking off the strange feelings still lingering amidst her.

Not thinking much of it Levi looked away, concentrating on the path ahead. It only took a few minuets to manoeuvre through the small village, giving Levi and Mikasa the rest of the day to begin rehabilitation.

Arriving at the small outdoor training area, Levi placed Mikasa down upon a wooden bench. Though she didn't understand why, the sensation of Levi's protective embrace dispersing from her body left an emptiness about her. What was it about the captain that made her feel so uneasy? Mikasa struggled to understand this underlying compassion she felt as she peered up toward the man standing before her. Could it be he was becoming like family to the injured girl? Seemingly always there to pick her up when she's fallen down and pushing her to achieve what everyone else deemed impossible. Or was it just sheer gratitude, admiration due to the fact over every possible person, Levi alone kept faith in Mikasa.

Beside the bench, a large piece of apparatus awaited the pair. It was nostalgically familiar to Mikasa. Positioned before the girl stood the same equipment used to train the new recruits on using the 3DMG.

"Let's begin." Levi stated. "Let's start by seeing how much weight you can put on your legs."

Walking toward the machinery, Levi proceeded to prepare the various ropes before turning back to collect Mikasa. However, instead of swooping her into his arms like last time, the captain simply knelt before her. His back awaiting her presence with his arms gesturing her in.

"Get on." Levi bluntly stated, clearly proposing a piggyback ride.

It was as though he didn't want to carry her in the intimate fashion he'd previously demonstrated, instead offering her a ride on his back as you would with a young child. A sense of disappointment washed over her, though she didn't understand why, Mikasa chose to remain motionless.

"Why are you carrying me this way, I'm not a child." Mikasa questioned, curious for an answer.

Silence lingered for a brief moment before Levi tuned his head to face the girl. His stern eyes meeting her confused gaze.

"You seemed uncomfortable in the way I carried you earlier. I assumed you didn't like it so I thought this way might be more appropriate." The captain explained with a sharp edge to his tone.

Blushing lightly Mikasa remained silent. It's not that she didn't like it, in fact it was quite the opposite. There's no way she could say that to captain though, it wouldn't be simply unthinkable. Mikasa herself could barely understand the feelings she had experienced, never mind attempting to explain them to someone else.

Remaining silent, Mikasa went along with the captains suggestion. Locking her arms over Levi's shoulders, Mikasa manoeuvred herself to rest upon the captain. Levi looked ahead as the girl clambered upon him. Using his arms to support her frail legs, Levi carried her toward the training equipment.

Placing Mikasa on the ground, Levi attached the corresponding harness to her hookshot straps. Taking a few moments to prepare her fully, the captain proceeded to pull a large rope raising Mikasa into the air. Managing to stay upright with ease, her frail legs dangled beneath her.

Lowering the rope slowly, Mikasa was able to put a light amount of pressure upon her feet. However, each time Mikasa attempted to balance her knees buckled beneath her. Dark eyes burnt with a fierce passion as her face morphed into a picture of dissatisfaction.

"We can start with something easier? Maybe some stretches?" Levi questioned, sternly gazing upon the limp girl.

"No. I can do this." Mikasa persisted, gesturing for Levi to lower the rope once again.

-X-

An orange tint flourished across the afternoon sky. The dispersing sunlight taking it's final bow, giving way to the moons extravagant beauty. Tired chatter lingered between the weary townsfolk, clearly ready to relax after a strenuous days work.

A cool twilight air swept across the town, a clear reminder dusk would soon fall upon the sleepy streets. Despite the fleeting daylight, two lone silhouettes forged on seemingly hard at work. Watching the pair, a small window saturated in light peered down from a near by building. Amidst the small window, Commander Erwin sat bound to a desk decorated with an abundance of paperwork. Leaning back on his chair, the bushy browed commander intently watched his subordinated as they attempted to fulfil the impossible.

"What are you looking at?" A soft voice interrupted Erwin's tranquil state.

"Huh?" The commander questioned, turning toward troop leader Hanji whom had entered the room without him realising.

Peering past the commander, Hanji shot a glance through the dimly lit office window. Upon seeing the familiar pair Hanji understood the commanders thought path.

"I'm not sure what Levi's trying to achieve with this. Hasn't he been paying attention to anything the doctors have been saying?" Hanji sighed, watching alongside Erwin from the window as Mikasa continued to repeat the same training exercise over and over again. "I hate to admit it, but they are seriously wasting their time."

"I think we just need to hold a little faith in the captain, there must be a reason for his choice." Erwin spoke, seemingly confident in Levi's decision.

Turning to look up at her commander, Hanjis eyes widened. It was clear a large bond of trust connected Erwin and Levi. Though Erwin may not fully understand the reasoning behind Levi's actions, he had faith in the captains decision.

Breaking away from his gaze, the commander turned toward Hanji.

"Any new revelations regarding the evolving Titans?" Erwin inquired, taking on a more serious tone.

"Yes." Hanji stated, collecting her thoughts on the initial reason she had visited commander Erwin's office. "We have discovered a possible suspect."

"Oh?" Erwin persisted, raising an eyebrow for Hanji to continue.

"An ex member of the survey corps. Looking for information we came across his file, it appears he was fired for illegal experimentation on test subjects a few years prior to my joining of the survey corps." Hanji explained. "His name is Dr. Micheal Oliveá and we have traced his location to a small house within the Trost district."

"I see. In that case myself along side a small squadron will head out to his location tomorrow. We ride at dawn." Erwin commanded, his voice stern.

"Yes sir!" Hanji proclaimed, eager to discover the truth behind the evolutions occurring amidst the Titan population.


	5. Chapter 5

It's Just A Scratch: Chapter 5

Grey clouds decorated the cold morning sky. Glistening rain drops flittered throughout the atmosphere as a light chill lingered. Sunlight struggled to battle through dull cloud canopy, accompanied by a light mist forming about the cobbled streets. The soft haze fell victim to the occasional rain drop plummeting to the cold earth below.

A flurry of green cloaks took to the street, promptly charging throughout the town on horseback. With unimaginable speed and domineering power, the group moved about the town without hesitation.

The identity of the illusive rabble appeared easy to determine. The survey corps. This was clear from the emblem proudly positioned upon their uniform. Around 20 men made up the troop, pushing forward amidst the Trost district.

Riding at the helm, Commander Erwin lead the formation with Captain Levi ridding along side him. With stern expressions, the duo seemed clearly focused on their mission. A light breeze swept across them, ruffling their hair slightly as they traveled toward their location.

"Sorry to call you on this mission all of a sudden, I know you're busy with training." Erwin spoke, turning to face the icy captain beside him.

"It's only one day, I'm sure Mikasa will manage. We trained all day yesterday anyway, so she needs to relax her muscles. Besides, this mission is important." The captain responded, his eyes poised firmly ahead.

"How was your first day of training?" Erwin prompted, curious to how Levi would respond.

"Interesting." Levi bluntly stated, continuing to look forward avoiding eye contact with the commander.

"It seems you will be spending a lot more time with Mikasa in the foreseeable future." Erwin added, glancing over toward the captain.

Silence lingered between the pair as Levi seemingly ignored the statement.

"You'll be constantly running back and forth across the Trost district to collect her from the infirmary. Maybe you should look into another form of accommodation closer to the training site for her?" Erwin continued, attempting to make conversation with the unwilling captain beside him.

"That's already been arranged." Levi stated. With an iron expression, Levi turned to face the commander.

"Oh?" Erwin replied, seemingly surprised by Levi's response. "How so?"

"As we speak Hanji should be transferring Mikasa into her new accommodation." Levi replied, turning once again away from the commander.

"So you managed to find somewhere? How much is it costing you?" Erwin inquired, raising a singular eyebrow.

"Nothing." The captain's stern voice responded. "She will be staying with me."

Erwin's eyes widened slightly, peering over toward the captain. Levi lived locally to the training vicinity, therefore his private quarters seemed fitting for the situation. However, Levi lived within a one bedroom apartment, seemingly unsuitable to the issue at hand.

"Levi...You're not planning on sharing a room with her are you!? What will people think-" Erwin begun, clearly distressed as to what Levi had planned.

"Of course not!" Levi interrupted, looking toward Erwin with a stern expression. "She will have my bed, and I'll take the floor."

Letting out a light sigh of relief, Erwin nodded. Not wanting to press Levi any further, the commander turned away. Setting his sights on the street ahead, Erwin pushed on in pursuit of the illusive suspect.

"How far are we from the suspects home?" Levi inquired, his sharp eyes flicking toward the commander.

"We're not far off now." Erwin begun. "According to our research, his home is positioned upon the edge of the Trost district."

Nodding in confirmation, Levi turned to look ahead once more.

Arriving upon the outskirts of the Trost district, the troop fell to a stand still. A small house stood before them, positioned against the edge of the wall. Seemingly normal in appearance, the house appeared unimaginably peaceful.

"Is this it?" Levi inquired, looking toward the anti-climactic structure ahead.

"Apparently so" Erwin responded, signalling the surrounding troops to gather about him.

Clambering down from his horse, Levi admired the quaint building before him. The elegant architecture and stunning brick work seemed unbecoming of a suspected criminal.

"Everyone, follow my lead. We don't know what lies behind that door, so be prepared for any possibility." Erwin stated, looking about toward the surrounding troops.

Pacing toward the small wooden door, Erwin gestured for Levi to follow his lead. Briefly knocking, Erwin awaited a response from the building.

A moment of silence passed and not one notion of noise ruptured from the oak door. Knocking again, Erwin remained patient. Standing beside him, Levi peered up toward the commander awaiting instruction.

"It looks like no ones home. Either that, or someone doesn't want to appear home." Erwin sighed, peering up toward the dimly lit windows.

"Break down the door." He commanded, looking toward Levi.

The commander aimed this request toward his trusted captain. With a simple nod, Levi stepped forward. Positioning himself before the door, Levi took on a firm stance. Standing back, Erwin urged the captain to continue. Within one swift movement, Levi raised his leg in a flash, promptly kicking the door open. The forceful impact not only destroyed the lock, but severed the door from its hinges completely, sending it flying across the room.

"You have a lot of pent up aggression, don't you? Especially for such a little..." Erwin began.

"Finish that sentence and you'll be the next thing I kick." Levi mumbled, stepping down from his stern position.

Chucking lightly, Erwin knew not to take Levi's attitude seriously. Brushing off Levi's response, Erwin peered ahead into the dark room. A look of curiosity graced his expression as he stepped forward into the dimly lit building.

-X-

Wooden walls appeared bare, giving the infirmary room a clinical feel. Chilling and empty, the room proved unwelcoming to anyone unlucky enough to visit. Allowing a glimmer of light to enter the room, a small window offered comfort to Mikasa as she sat engulfed within her crystal white bed sheets. Staring toward the door, the girl appeared shrouded in silence, her eyes almost blank as her mind remained deep in thought.

Breaking though the barricade of silence, encroaching footsteps became apparent within the exterior corridor. Mikasa peered up, her cold eyes scanning the door ahead.

Without a moment of hesitation, the wooden door flew open.

"Good morning!" Hanji smiled, walking into the room.

Strolling forward, a light smile graced Hanjis expression as she arrived beside Mikasa's small infirmary bed.

"Good morning?" Mikasa responded, a sense of hesitation lingering amidst her tone.

Looking up, Mikasa appeared confused following Hanji's unsuspected arrival. Mikasa peered over toward the brunette beside her. Looking up with tired eyes, Mikasa awaited a response from the bespectacled squad leader.

"I've got some good news for you!" Hanji smiled, her face seemingly excited.

"Good news?" Mikasa prompted, her stern expression appeared ever so slightly curious.

"Yes! We've arranged for you to move into new accommodation closer to the survey corps training vicinity!" Hanji cheered, almost as though she was promoting the idea. "You will have round the clock care and assistance. It's perfect. Plus you won't have to stare at these drab walls any longer! What do you say?"

"What's the catch?" Mikasa mumbled, her eyes appeared a little taken back by Hanjis proposal. It was as though the offer appeared to good to be true.

A moment of silence lingered between the pair as Mikasa continued to stare toward the squad leader. Her weary eyes uncertain of the situation.

"There's no catch." Hanji reassured the girl.

Mikasa seemed fairly reluctant as she pondered as to whom she'd be staying with? Would she be staying with another member of the Survey Corps? Maybe even Hanji? Thinking it best to ask, Mikasa opened her mouth to speak.

"Who will I be staying with?"

Hanji stared back, her face morphing into an awkward expression.

"You'll be staying with the captain." Hanji stated, letting out a nervous chuckle.

It was at that moment Mikasa felt a sickness wash over her. A scarlet glow enraptured her expression forcing her to break away from Hanjis gaze. The pounding sensation of Mikasa's fragile heartbeat engulfed the room, swiftly increasing in tempo by the second. With wide eyes the shaken soldier peered upward toward Hanji.

"I'll be staying with Levi?!" Mikasa spoke, a timid tone apparent within her voice.

"Yes." Hanji sighed, seemingly disappointed with Mikasa reaction. "I knew this would happen, I told him you wouldn't want to but he didn't listen."

"What do you mean?" Mikasa questioned, seemingly confused by Hanji's response.

"The captain is somewhat...difficult. I can't imagine anyone wanting to live with him. It's understandable." Hanji reassured Mikasa. "Don't worry, you don't have to go if you don't want."

"I don't mind." Mikasa interrupted.

"What!? You wouldn't mind living with the captain!? You'll do it!?" Hanji persisted, clearly shocked by Mikasa's statement.

Silence engulfed the room as Mikasa remained silent, her pale skin stained with a pink porcelain glow. Seemingly lost in thought, Mikasa appeared motionless. Her dark eyes poised toward the ground, swiftly evading Hanji's inquisitive gaze.

"I accept." Mikasa nodded.

Seemingly relieved, Hanji smiled back at the tired girl positioned before her.

"Let's get a move on then? There's no time like the present!" Hanji suggested, pulling over Mikasa's newly acquired wheel chair.

Nodding in agreement, a light smile graced Mikasa's fragile expression. Hanji offered her assistance, helping Mikasa maneuver with ease onto the wooden wheelchair.

Gathering up Mikasa's belongings, Hanji prepared her for the sudden upheaval. After a few moments of preparation they were ready to leave. Mikasa could finally say goodbye to the clinical prison and embark on the next stage of her journey to recovery.

Making their way out of the small infirmary building, the pair emerged amidst the busting village. High noon soon fell upon the town, sending the rush hour activity into full swing.

The cobbled streets welcomed each footstep as Hanji pushed on, rolling Mikasa through the town before her. Each passing pair of eyes scanned Mikasa's beaten body, their gaze patronizing with a hint of sympathy. Mikasa hated every moment as the prying eyes continued to pass, she didn't need sympathy from anyone, especially not narrow minded towns folk.

"That's what you get for joining the survey corps. It's practically suicide." A passing voice mumbled upon acknowledging Mikasa's uniform.

"Shh! You can't say that!" Another voice followed, before fading once again into the hustle and bustle.

All Mikasa could do was close her eyes and brush off the callas remark. None of these people truly understood what it meant to be a member of the survey corps. Their sheltered opinions and protected mindset couldn't even begin to grasp the reality of the world around them. Looking the other way in the face of imprisonment, humanity appeared truly oblivious to the harsh reality of its situation.

"Don't worry about them." A soft voice chirped from behind the wheelchair. Though Mikasa couldn't see Hanjis expression, it was clear the bespectacled troop leader had a light smile upon her face due to the tone of her voice. "They have nothing better to talk about, just think of it as motivation to get back on your feet again."

Nodding lightly, Mikasa accepted Hanjis statement.

Time flew by as the pair ventured further into the town. With the training vicinity encroaching, it was clear their destination wouldn't be far off. Arriving before a block of small private apartments, Hanji held the wooden wheelchair at a standstill. Looking across the luscious array of architecture before her, the brunette attempted to configure which apartment belonged to the one and only Lance Corporal Levi.

"You have no idea, do you?" Mikasa inquired, turning slightly to see the confused squad leaders expression.

"Nope!" Hanji chirped, despite the confusion the brunette appeared enthusiastic within the situation. "I've never been here before, so we're gonna have to take a guess!"

Letting out a light sigh, Mikasa peered over toward the buildings ahead. In total, around 6 small apartments resided upon the vicinity. Surveying the exterior of each building briefly the answer was clear, enabling Mikasa to swiftly configure an ultimatum.

"That one." The girl stated, raising her right arm to point toward the building positioned on the far left.

"I thought the same thing." Hanji agreed, smiling toward the small building.

Toward the far left stood a solitary apartment. With immaculate architecture, the exterior design left nothing to be desired. It wasn't massive, to be honest it was quite the opposite. However, everything about the lone building screamed Levi.

With a unified nod, the pair agreed that this must be the place. Pushing forward, the duo manoeuvred toward the building.

Arriving before the solid oak door, Hanji proceeded to pull a small key from her jacket pocket. Inserting the metallic object into the lock she smiled as the key clicked perfectly into place.

"Looks like we guessed correctly." The squad leader chucked.

With a quick flick of the wrist the door opened before Mikasa, enabling Hanji to wheel her inside. A look of astonishment embedded itself upon the squad leaders expression as she peered into the small living area. Elegance radiated from the room, with regal furnishings the small apartment appeared nothing short of a tranquil bachelor paradise. The decor flawless, seemingly untouched by human hands. The apparent appeared more like a show home than a realistic living environment.

Mikasa peered about the room, her eyes wide, almost mirroring Hanjis. The pair felt truly unwelcome, surrounded by the sumptuous interior, they could barley move for fear of touching something and ruining the pristine display.

"This is definitely Levi's home." Hanji smiled, glancing toward the spotless furnishings.

Mikasa looked toward the brunette, a soft smile gracing her pale expression. Glancing away, the wounded girl peered about once more in order to assess their next plan of action.

"What happens now?" Mikasa inquired, her stern voice seemingly curious.

"Let's sort out your sleeping arrangements." Hanji stated, nodding to herself as if agreeing with her own decision. "After all, you should probably get some rest while Levi's away."

"Alright." Mikasa began, looking about the room in search of a possible guest room. "Where is the spare room?"

"There isn't one." The brunette stated. "From what Levi told me earlier, there is only one bedroom within this apartment."

"Wh-what!?" Mikasa mumbled, a light shade of pink engulfing her pale expression. "He doesn't expect me to sleep with..."

"No! No!" Hanji laughed, waving her hands about in a frantic motion to calm the nervous girl. "You'll get the captains bed, he's taking the floor."

"What..." Mikasa mumbled, simmering down from her anxious panic. "No, he can't do that, this is his house. I'll take the floor."

Shaking her head, Hanji walked toward Mikasa. Swiftly kneeling before the wheel chair, Hanji peered up toward the pale girl.

"You're injured, you need to take the bed. Plus, there is no way Levi would agree to letting you sleep on the floor. Trust me, the captain wouldn't have made these arrangements otherwise." Hanji reassured Mikasa, placing a firm hand upon the girls shoulder.

Sighing, mikasa nodded toward the brunette. Standing up promptly, Hanji walked toward a small door positioned against the far wall. Pushing it open, the bespectacled squad leader peered inside.

"Here it is!" She chirped, turning toward Mikasa.

Nodding, Mikasa smiled before lowering her arms beside her chair. Taking a firm grasp of the wooden wheels, Mikasa proceeded to push herself forward toward Hanji.

Rolling into the small bedroom, Mikasa's expression faded. Glancing about the room, the bedroom, a place that should say something about a persons personality. A room in which expresses the inner most desires of an individual through the medium of interior design. Nothing. Blank walls, basic furniture, no paintings, no family photos. Nothing, but the empty shell of a bedroom.

Seemingly speechless, Mikasa stared across the cold room before her. Sharing a brief glance, Hanji and Mikasa acknowledged the depressingly cold room before quickly agreeing to move on without the use of a single word.

Rolling toward the bed, Mikasa used her upper arm strength to rise from her wooden chair. Sitting upon the bed, Mikasa moved hesitantly, unfolding the covers around her. A strange feeling washed over her expression as she reluctantly fell into the warm embrace of the soft white sheets. A strange sense of intrusion lingered about Mikasa.

It didn't feel right, laying in the place where Levi sleeps each night, being expected to treat it as her own. The thought of Levi laying here forced her pale expression to erupt into a scarlet glow. The only thing Mikasa could do is forget that this is Levi's bed and get some well deserved rest.

"Now rest up!" Hanji smiled. "I'll be staying here until Levi returns, so if you need anything just call."

Sitting up rigidly beneath the white sheets, Mikasa looked toward Hanji with an inquisitive expression.

"What are you going to do whilst you wait?" Mikasa inquired, her right eyebrow raised slightly as if prompting Hanji to answer.

Tapping her nose, Hanji giggled mischievously before exiting the room.

Sighing, Mikasa slipped down beneath the sea of blankets. Clearing her mind of the illusive Levi, Mikasa snuggled into the warm sheets. Just as she fell into a comfortable position, a striking sensation raptured her expression.

That smell.

It was Levi. The blankets smelt of him. His seemingly alluring scent forced Mikasa to slip into an anxious daze. Mikasa stared toward the ceiling, her eyes wide. Why was this happening? Struggling once again to wrap her mind around these strange feelings, Mikasa closed her eyes.

"CHECK THIS OUT!" A shrill voice chirped as the bedroom door swung open, forcing Mikasa to shoot up from where she lay.

Hanji stood in the doorway with a large grin plastered across her expression. The squad leader appeared to be wearing a dark grey blazer and not her original survey corps jacket.

"Where did you find that?" Mikasa inquired, a look of confusion rapturing her expression.

"I found it in a drawer!" She giggled, spinning around to show off her new outfit.

"Have you been going through the captains things?" Mikasa sighed, taking on the mature role within the pair.

"Do you blame me!? This is a once in a life time opportunity!" Hanji cheered, clearly enjoying herself, not fearing the consequences she may face if Levi ever found out.

-X-

An eerie presence lingered about the atmosphere. Erasing this presence, Erwin allowed natural light to pass through the doorway, engulfing the room completely. Silence simmered amidst the air as Erwin ventured further into the small living space. Now the room appeared visible before the commander, he felt more comfortable to push on.

Empty.

Laying completely bare, the room welcomed the confused commander. With minimalistic furniture, the living space offered an icy feel. Papers lay abundant across the ground, as if a desperate scuffle or quick escape had played out from within this elegant country home.

"Search the house." Erwin commanded, kneeling beside the chaotic paper mess decorating the oak flooring. "It appears someone wanted to make a quick escape."

Walking over to stand beside the commander, Levi peered over Erwin's shoulder toward littered ground. With a look of disgust, the captain let out a gruff groan upon meeting the unruly sight before him. Kneeling down, the cold captain promptly began to clear up the paperwork. His stern expression clearly unimpressed with the callas mess left behind.

"It looks like he's one step ahead of us." Levi sighed, his voice as icy as ever. "He must be long gone by now."

"Our plan to come here must have reached him somehow." Erwin groaned, collecting a handful of paperwork from the ground before scrunching it amidst his grip.

"Commander Erwin! Commander Erwin!" A voice hollered from across the room. "I found something!"

A couple of troops had discovered a small door hidden amidst the leering shadows. Tucked away in the corner of the room, it appeared barely visible to the human eye. Making their way across the room, troops surrounded Erwin and Levi as they analysed the door ahead.

Without a moments hesitation, Erwin set to pry the door open. The door followed through with ease, much to Erwin's surprise, allowing the commander to peer inside.

"A...passage way?" Erwin questioned, looking ahead at the dimly lit tunnel uncovering itself before him. "Where could it lead?"

"There's only one way to find out." Levi groaned, before stepping forward into the underground passageway.

Following the captains lead, the entirety of the troop spurred off along the passageway. The dimly lit tunnel offered no comfort to the confused soldiers pushing on. Fear began to simmer amidst the rabble, however, fear was not welcome in the mind of Lance Corporal Levi. His icy glare glistened darker than death itself as he lead the troop onward. Along side commander Erwin, Levi appeared prepared for anything.

A small light glistened ahead, sparking a flair of curiosity amongst the troop. Within minutes, they emerged from the tunnel. Before the troop, a large open plane of greenery. The serene landscape appeared immensely beautiful for a brief moment until the realization dawned.

Wall Maria.

The group had traveled beneath Wall Rose, only to emerge amidst abandoned Wall Maria territory. Without a moments hesitation, Erwin turned toward the tunnel to usher his troops back the way they came. However, pursing his lips to speak, Erwin froze. With wide eyes, the commander stood motionless before his confused subordinates. The passage in which they came had closed, a stern iron gate had fallen to block their route.

A trap.

Fear began to engulf each surrounding expression as the danger set in. Stuck outside in abandoned territory with no supplies, no horses, no maneuver gear. The troops appeared helpless in their current situation. Stepping up, Erwin took a deep breath before speaking out toward his squad.

"This is a dire situation. With no supplies to aid us, we will have to do our best to return to the Trost district gate." Erwin stated, peering about his troops. "The gate is situated about a mile from here along this southbound wall, if we follow the wall we should soon meet the gate. I take full responsibility for this dilemma, but all I ask is that you follow my orders from here on out."

Around twenty faces stared back, ready for the journey ahead. Looking to his left, Erwin met the glare of Lance Corporal Levi. His emotionless expression appeared ever so slightly tarnished with a determined glare. Sharing a brief nod, the pair prepared to lead their squad along the wall to safety.


End file.
